


All In The Eyes

by VirtualDreamer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Smoaking Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualDreamer/pseuds/VirtualDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decides it's Sara's eyes. Short one-shot, open to continue it if there's any interest. Sara/Felicity. Set after 2x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this takes place after 2x05. All Felicity POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow etc etc but if I did, Felicity and Sara would have run off together long ago.

She decides it's the eyes. Definitely the eyes.

Nodding to herself as she swirls the remains of a red wine around the bottom of the glass, Felicity frowns. Sara's eyes pierced straight through her from the moment they met. In fact she was slightly concerned they had some sort of freaky superpower like that sonic-sound gadget Sara was so fond of.

Something about Sara's eyes has got to her. In fact more accurately, something about Sara has got to her. For some reason she can't stop thinking about the other blonde - and the realisation that the jealousy she felt when watching Ollie and Sara together was of him rather than her, is more than slightly freaking her out.

Not that she is in any way uncomfortable admitting she finds another woman attractive, but just how *much* may be disconcerting her a little.

So when the knock at the window that makes her drop her wine glass on the carpet while frantically looking for something to use as a temporary weapon turns out to be Sara – she's not sure whether to be relieved or petrified.

Sara is banged up, a nasty cut to the side of her forehead, a rapidly darkening cheekbone, a blood-soaked sleeve and a slight limp as she swings gracefully into Felicity's apartment. Dirt and blood from her boots immediately joins the red wine on the carpet and she is so losing her deposit… Focus Felicity!

When Sara nervously asks for some help to clean herself up and a place to crash before leaving town, Felicity gawks and stammers in her face like some sort of love-struck adolescent boy, chastising herself internally as she manages to find the words to agree. Sara waits patiently, all the while gazing at her with those incredibly deep, impossibly blue eyes.

Cleaning Sara's wounds would be so much easier if she didn't have to *touch* her so much. The first time her hand brushed against Sara's shoulder as she helped her remove her jacket (in a completely practical way as she needed it out of the way of the wound) she could have sworn her skin heated up on fire as her hand shook nervously. Sara sat motionless, saying very little as Felicity removed her blood-stained clothes and helped her into a borrowed vest top and PJ pants, before getting her well stocked first aid kit out and starting to clean the injuries. If she noticed Felicity's nervousness, she said nothing and for that, the younger girl was eternally grateful.

She's dealt with Ollie and Dig's wounds more times than she cares to remember, with well-practiced efficiency, yet when she raises the gauze to Sara's forehead, gently cleaning the laceration, her hand shakes and she feels the breath catch in the throat. She's so close she can feel Sara's gentle breathing on her skin as she patiently and silently waits for Felicity to finish, trusting her implicitly, a fact that almost brings tears to Felicity's eyes. Her thumb brushes Sara's injured cheekbone and she feels for the first time, the other girl flinch.

"It might be broken" she mumbles, so quietly she's afraid Sara doesn't hear.

"It's not" Sara grasps her hand gently and places it back onto her cheekbone, holding it there, and for a second Felicity meets her eyes, sinking helplessly into the icy blue. She realises she's gently stroking her thumb against Sara's injured cheek and neither of them move, eyes locked and it is Felicity that breaks the spell first, moving away from the rising heat that she can no longer withstand. Silently berating herself for acting like an ogling teenager when Sara needs her help, knowing exactly how Sara sees her, how they all see her. As the cute and decidedly un-sexy sidekick.

Sara is strong and brave and beautiful. Her body and her soul have been through more than Felicity can even imagine, and she is suddenly hit with the full force of her inadequacy and hot tears prick the back of her eyes before she can stop them. Frantically blinking them away before they betray her, she smiles back at Sara and moves to resume her ministrations on her cheekbone, carefully wiping away all traces of dried blood.

Repeating her action from earlier, Sara suddenly stills her hand, holding it firmly, her fingers still lightly touching Sara's cheek. She smiles gently and whispers "You're amazing Felicity Smoak. You should know that".

A hot blush creeping up her face, Felicity stammers as she tries to reply, and this is what Sara does to her, makes her forget what she was going to say, forget everything except for those eyes and it is in that moment that Sara Lance leans forward and kisses her.

Sara Lance is kissing her.

And she's responding.

She could stay trapped in this moment forever as she kisses Sara back and it is the easiest and most natural thing in the world. She feels like her whole life has been leading up to this moment, the moment when Sara Lance would kiss her and never stop. At some point her arms become wrapped round Sara's neck, holding her impossibly close, and Sara kisses her as if she were the only thing in the world, pressing Felicity's body against her own. When they finally break apart her lips feel cold and she misses Sara already, fireworks are going off in her brain and every nerve ending in her body is alive and screaming.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you" Sara breathes into her lips and for once Felicity Smoak has got nothing to say.

She decides it's most definitely the eyes.


End file.
